Two Destined Stars
by Spyrobi
Summary: What happens when a new boy moves into town, Takes ownership of his grandfathers old beat up ranch and tries to become close with the towns people, including one specific super smart nerdy girl that lives in the mountains? Rated M for Themes


She was just a girl who was trying to find out where she would fit in the world. Her life was not hard at all. But it also was not very easy

Her mother had passed away when she was very young but her father fulfilled both roles of mother and father and take care of her every need. She grew up and found great interest in building gadgets and collecting metals at a very young age.

This girls name was Maru, A young darkish skinned girl from Pelican Town in Stardew Valley.

Maru's father was a very intelligent scientist, His left over materals from experiments often disappeared out of the blue. He quickly found out his daughter Maru was the one to blame. Stealing the materials for her own use to build gadgets at her very young age.

A few years went to pass when Marus father Demetrius began to date girls he was interested in again, no longer feeling burdened by his wifes death. He mainly dated the Stardew Valley visitors that came through the town on special occasions and holidays but none seemed too fond of the fact that he hated house work and yard work. Also the fact that he made very little money. He and Maru had been living in Gus's saloon for years, For thats all that Demetrius could afford. His science experiments not making enough money to buy a house. Demetrius worked nights at the saloon the pay rent while he saved up to buy a house for himself and his daughter

It was around early fall, during the annual Pelican Town Fall Festival when Demetrius and Gus worked a late shift at the saloon "Alright Gus, I put Maru to bed" Demetrius said as he walked behind the saloon counter, Opening the cash register and counting the amount of money. Gus smiled and served the lady waiting for her drink while thanking her for coming. "You know.. You should look for a wife to help take care of your daughter, After you buy a home" Gus quickly turned towards his employee. Demetrius could only give a nervous smile back, knowing he has been trying for quite awhile now and failed many times at dating.

It was around 11:30 pm when a few more tourist women came into the bar. One in particular quickly caught Demetrius's eyes. She had bright red hair the was almost similar to his past wife. She stared back at Demetrius once the noticed. Gus quickly took notice of this and spoke up "So what can I get you girls?" He gave the other girls their drinks and when the red headed girl stood at the counter before him "Demetrius, mind taking this last order, i'm going to grab something from the back" he quickly walked into the back hallway and left the two in each others presence "W-what can I get you today?" Demetrius asked a bit stunned the Gus set this up "Give me your favorite drink" The girl smiled at him, succeeding in killing the somewhat already awkward moment. Demetrius nodded and began to mix and blend the fruits that he liked from the bar and gave the girl the drink and right as she reached for her purse to pay him, He shook his head "Don't worry, I'll cover the drink" He smiled as he saw her put her purse down "So you are not from here.. Whats your name?" He tilted his head a bit as he asked her. "Robin.. And yours?" She responded boldly "Demetrius" He made himself a drink and walked with Robin to an empty table in the corner of the saloon and begun a long conversation with her. Gus came back from the back of the saloon only to be flustered with people wanting refills and different drinks and him rushing to fulfill these orders without any help from Demetrius

"Your moving into Pelican Town?" Demetrius asked robin inbetween a sip of his drink. Robin responded "Mhm, in fact, I'm building my own house in the mountains. I already started today so its not too pretty to look at. You should come and check out the spot I chose" Robin's eyes gleamed proud to be able to brag about her house. "I will do that. First thing tomorrow." Demetrius accepting the offer and soon finishing their conversation. As Robin left the saloon, She looked back and gave a cute smirk to Demetrius and waved at him which made his heart flutter as the door closed behind her. Gus walked up to Demetrius and smacked him on the head roughly "You really left me alone to take all the orders and close up today so you could talk to that girl." He shook his head in disbelief in what he just witnessed that night. Demetrius ignored him and smiled, Going into the hallway and into his room with two beds on each side. On the right side was his daughters bed where she slept, Only making very light noises and mumbles in her sleep. She was only 7 years old at the time. He approached her avoiding the cluster of metals and wires on the ground and kissed her forehead before going into his own bed. Deep in thought about the girl he had met. He shifted in his bed for minutes on end. He eventually drifted to sleep.

The next day Demetrius made sure to wake up early before his daughter or Gus was up. He got dressed and left the saloon. The sun barely peeked over the mountains as he made his way through the still fairly dark town. The stands from the fall festival were still up but no one was else was around. Demetrius smiled at remembering how much fun that Maru had the night before, winning the slingshot game with 100% accuracy and winning a bunch of star tokens. It was a chilly morning but still warm enough for him to only wear a long sleeve shirt and jeans. He began his walk north of town. Passing the towns community center and before he even walked far, He could hear the noises of a hammer being slammed against a nail and a women humming to herself. He wondered how anyone would be working this early and kept walking till the support beams of a house could be seen. He walked up to it and saw the women from last night, Robin, up on a ladder, Doing just as she told and was working on what looked to be a 30% done house all by herself. She was looking at blueprints of a house which were hoisted up on a beam so she could see them from the ladder and she had nails in her mouth which she took one out and placed it into the wood beam and struck it with a hammer. Once she was out of nails she turned and saw Demetrius, Who was watching her amazed at what she had already started in such little time. "Hey" She called out to him as she climbed down the ladder in an energetic manner and stood infront of him. Putting her hands on her hips and stared up at him with glowing eyes. She was much shorter then him, almost a foot shorter. "Theres no way you built all of this alone in one day" He stared around at the work that was already done. Still stunned that she did all this by herself "Yeah huh I did. I plan to be done this week with the whole house. 3 rooms, A kitchen and a garage" She turned around and stared at her creation "This isn't the first time i've built a house yeah know" She added

And put her tools in a box and walked towards a nearby trailer. He followed her and they both entered the relatively small but clean trailer.

He looked around the trailer, Seeing one small bed with a child, Around 5 years old on it asleep. She notice him look at the kid "O-oh.. Thats my son. Sebastian." She stuttered. The kid had Black hair but his face resembled his mother completly. "Your married?" Demetrius asked without thinking, and quickly regretting asking the question so bluntly. Robin began to laugh in a nervous but still cute way and shake her head "No way, His father decided not to take care of him and left me when Sebastian was born. I've been traveling around looking for a real home for the both of us and decided to give Pelican Town a try becuase a lot of people recommended visiting" She walked over to the sleeping child and played with his hair before taking seat at a table and Demetrius following. "You know.. I have a kid too. About Sebastians age.. I'd love for you to meet her" Robins face lit up after hearing Demetrius speak of his daughter "Whats her name?" Robin stood up in her seat a bit. Unable to contain her excitement. "Maru, Her mother passed away when she was born so, So I take care of her" Robin nodded understandingly at his words "You should bring her up here so her and sebastian can play sometime" Robin offered "I might just do that today. Maru should be awake soon.. How about i bring her here this afternoon?" Demetrius agreed, Looking back at Sebastian again and smiling at the idea then stood up at and walked towards the door. "I'll bring her here in a few hours" He added opening the door. Robin could only smile and nod as he left the trailer.

Demetrius made his way back to the saloon. Noticing no one was awake, he decided to do a bit of cleaning to pass the time. As he was finishing up, wiping down the counter, He felt a very light tug on his shirt

"Daddy? Where did you go earlier" He looked down at his daughter. She wore her pajamas from the night before and her red framed glasses were slightly unstraightened. Maru was also tilting her head, looking up at her dad and holding a brown stuffed bear that she won at the festival. He stopped cleaning the counter and fixed her glasses for her then he picked up his daughter "I went to go see some friends.. And I want you to meet them as well" Maru smiled brightly as she enjoys meeting new people "So go get ready to leave soon" He smiled at her and put her back onto the ground. She nodded and excitingly skipped out of the bar and back into her room. She came back dressed in a light pink hoodie and ready to meet the new people. Demetrius walked with her out the door and talked with Maru about who they were going to meet.

Upon arriving at house, The house had made further progress and looked like an actual house. Maru ran forward and stared at the construction work amazed "Do they live here?" She twirled around and asked her dad but as soon as she asked robin came out of the trailer and walked up to the both of them. She was already smiling brightly as she stared at the little girl "You must be Maru, Your dad told me about you" Robin bent down and spoke quietly to Maru. Maru stood boldy "Yup" She looked at the girl wondering who she was "I'm Robin. I just moved here yesterday." Maru adjusted her glasses as the small boy from earlier came out of the trailer and looked at Maru. They both looked at each other for awhile before Maru being older made the bold decision to approach him "Um... Hi.. I'm Maru" She spoke nervously and stared at the boy who looked at her and said nothing "Whats your name?" She asked and the boy again stared at her and did not speak. Robin walked to the both of them and kneeled next to Maru "His name is Sebastian" "Seb..ash.." Maru struggled to pronounce Sebastian name, She practiced a few more times before giving up "Can I call him Sebby?" She looked at her father and Robin asking for reassurance so she didn't feel bad about not being able to say the name. Robin could only giggled slightly while Demetrius nodded at Maru.

Maru smiled and looked back at Sebastian "Hello Sebby.. Wanna play tag?" The boy gave a slight nod at her, She then smiled and touched his arm lightly and ran off into the tall grass "Tag your it!" She called out. Sebastian blinked a few times and began to run after her with his arms out, Disappearing into the grass as well.

Immediately after they were gone, Robin turned towards Demetrius "Shes really cute." She stood up from where she was kneeling "isn't she?" He responded and looked off into the direction that the children ran in then he looked at the house "Mind if i help you?" He spoke without thinking, Remembering that hes very bad at things like this. She made the same smirk from the night before and took his hand and ran towards the house and handed him some tools where they began to work for hours. Demetrius hitting his thumb with a hammer and having to watch Robin work by herself while he recovered.

It started to get dark before the both of them even noticed, The children had tired themselves out from playing together and fell asleep in the trailer but before Demetrius and Robin even noticed what they had done together, The whole house was finished. They both stared at the house amazed that they finished it so quickly. They both retreated to the trailer for dinner that Robin promised Demetrius for helping her. "You better like my cooking" She joked and looked back at Demetrius who was sitting at a small desk in the trailer, saving her a spot right next him. She blushed once they made eye contact for a split second "I know i'll like it." He claimed reassuringly

They ate next to each other and talked for hours, laughing and joking at each other. Unaware that Maru was listening to the whole conversation.

Robin decided that it was unwise to wake up Maru to take her home so she decided to have Maru and Demetrius stay over for the night. She shared a rather large bed with Demetrius, Already great friends with him, while the two kids stayed in tbe smaller bed.

Around 1 am Maru woke herself up and quietly walked to the door, Unlocking it and letting herself out. She began to run quickly down a path till she found a lake, She sighed heavily and laid herself down onto the ground and stared up at the stars. Something she was not allowed to do too often, But she loved the stars more than anything. Even though she hardly knew her mother, The stars always made her think of what her mother was like.

"You should of brought a jacket.. its pretty cold" a soft voice was heard through the wind blowing. Maru jumped a bit, knowing she might get in trouble, She sat up and looked a robin who had the childs pink jacket in her folded arms. Maru stood up and walked to Robin "I-I'm sorry.. Please don't tell my dad.." Her voice shook and she looked towards the ground. Robin turned her around and grabbed her arms, Sliding the jacket on her and zipping it up. "So what'd you come out here for?" She asked the girl who still looked sad. Maru pointed up to the stars in response. "I like the stars, and you can see all of them from here.. in the mountains" Robin instantly laid down and looked up at the stars. Maru responded and laid beside her and they both stared in silence for a long while. "My dad likes you a lot. Will you be my new mom?" Maru broke the ice and asked, Causing Robin to choke. "I-I'm not sure" She stuttered out and sat up. "Well.. I like you too, You look like my old mom so I want you to be my mom" Maru gave her bright smile that seemed to melt Robins heart a bit who could only smile back at the little girl.


End file.
